


Thursday Morning

by moriartyshouldseemeinacrown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John kills himself, Sherlock is sad, Sherlock kills himself, Suicide, hey that rhymed, in fact theres two of them, john is gone, major character death too, oh yeah look out, theres suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown/pseuds/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returned home to find John dead just over a year ago and has had a bit of trouble finding it in himself to do anything ever since. So on a lovely Thursday morning, he decides to finally rejoin John.</p>
<p>Yes, yes, I'm sorry. First summary I've written. Basically Sherlock finally breaks down and puts a bullet through his brain when no one's around to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I have never written Sherlock Holmes, John Watson any character of that sort so if you could be kind please? My first Sherlock fanfiction and it's depressing. Oh deary me.

Somber. Melancholy. That's what would describe the music flowing through 221B. Sherlock at his violin and Mrs. Hudson downstairs, making tea most likely. 

The chords get progressively deeper and darker as the sky does the same and soon enough the instrument is being pried from his hands. Somehow Mrs. Hudson's voice breaks into his thoughts and he is told that it is three in the bloody morning, Sherlock Holmes, and you should be in bed. 

He doesn't bother changing, not when he's been wearing his night robe for days at a time now. His curly hair is much less ruly than it was a year ago, and his eyes have lost a certain light to them whenever Lestrade calls.

The duvet is pulled up and tucked under his chin, lights turned off and bedroom door shut. Only source of light coming from the open window and the stars outside, shining bright with a mocking glare. How dare they shine on. Did they not know what had happened? That a year ago Sherlock had returned, ready to be punched in the face by John at the very most, only to find his flatmate in a sort of slumber in Sherlock's bedroom. Sherlock tried to shake him awake, too excited at seeing John again to not notice his chest lay still and his eyes would not fall open. 

Lestrade checked on him each week, Mycroft each day (through CCTV of course) and Molly showed up with meals which Sherlock never could quite stomach. The most he ate nowadays was a cup of coffee or a few biscuits. When he started to pick up cases again he found himself talking out loud to John only to find that he wasn't there. So he stopped taking cases. Not altogether, of course, he still took on a few (they had to be at least a 9 or he refused). 

And as he lay in bed, three in the morning on a nice Thursday riddled with stars, he found himself missing John more than ever. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was late, he was only minutes late but it was minutes that he could have had, if he'd only hurried. His fault, it was his fault John was gone. 

Sherlock's duvet is yanked away by his own hand as he glances at the clock, 3:23 AM, seven minutes until Mycroft checks in again. He sits on the edge of the bed and reaches of his drawer, popping out the loose bottom and pulling what he needs from underneath. It's a warm weight in his hand, John's gun, and it's now he knows that if he doesn't do this at this moment, he never will. He pauses and scrawls a quick note, 3:25 AM, addressing Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade and Mycroft. Telling them he's sorry, he's so sorry that John and his deaths are his fault. And that he just can't do it anymore, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry.

It's 3:28 AM on a nice Thursday morning with mocking stars and blinding light that a shot is heard from downstairs and across monitors.


End file.
